love addict
by pococurantism
Summary: a night between two lover's desires.


The radio in the background was playing a soft jazzy tune as she stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She'd been waiting for her lover to come home. Anytime now he'd walk through the front door and come into the room. Always, she had tried to make herself look best in front of him. Even if they were going to bed. She heard the front door close and heard his walk up the creaky wooden stairs, his shoes making slight clacking noises. She heard the door to the room open as her lover untied his tie and threw his jacket across the room. She turned and smiled, "You're home, Nicolae!"

He opened his arms wide to embrace his lovely angel. He pressed his lips against her forehead and murmured, "And how are you, darling?"

"Just fine," she said. Smiling at his reassuring voice. The voice she'd always looked forward to hearing. The voice she longed for. The voice that made shivers go down her spine. She returned to the mirror and started brushing her hair. She watched him as he continued to remove his clothes and get into something comfortable. As he walked over to her, she felt his arms slide around her waist.

"You're so obsessive-compulsive, Hattie," he said into her ear. Which made her shiver again. "Always trying to look good for me. Your natural beauty is good enough."

His voice, she'd heard it many times... but when he said her name. When he pronounced it so perfectly with his accent and his lips brushing against her ear; she wanted him. How long had she wanted her skin against his. The ecstasy of her name being called out. How she wanted him inside her. So badly. Ever since she had met him that is what she wanted. She turned around to almost met her lips against his, and in one quick breath she said, "Because I want you to love me. I wantyou."

She didn't expect him to be surprised. He probably could've told how much she wanted him. How long she wanted him. It was like he looked into her eyes and read her mind. She felt him pull her closer and he whispered, "I do love you, darling. I want you too."

Their lips mashed together. Full of love and full of lust. It seemed so quick, the removal of clothes, the bed, everything. It's what they wanted, it's what they needed.

How long had she wanted to feel his fingers touch her skin, giving her goosebumps, making her heart pound so loud the world could hear it, how her breath was fast and quick. How she wanted him to slide his fingers over every single inch of her. Her neck, her chest, her stomach, her legs. Every single inch. How he made it all the worth while to slide his fingers across the inside of her thighs, between her legs. She wanted it to be this way, she wanted to feel this. The feeling of love and lust. The feeling of her lover against her skin, whispering her name. The way he took his time between her legs, making her call out his name so many times in ectasy.

She had wanted this. This and only this. To be with the one she loved, to be with the one who loved her. It wasn't a game of cat and mouse. It was a fairy tale. The princess got her prince and they would live happily ever after. She wouldn't listen to those others, who had warned her about him. She loved him. He loved her. That was all that mattered. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel what it would be like to have sex with a god.

When he slid into her, it sent shivers all over her body. Her fingers trembled when she ran her hands across her lovers chest. How she wanted to feel his skin, make him feel the same way she felt. He was gentle, like she was a butterfly, a princess... a goddess. The way he held her hips, so firm yet so delicate. Afraid of breaking her as if she were a porcelain doll.

How long she had wanted him to enter her. Slowly, calm, gentle. When the both gave off, it was miraculous. He was inside her. She pulled him closer for a kiss, but not before saying, "That's exactly what I wanted."

His lips against hers. She loved it. She loved the taste of how every kiss was. She loved feeling his lips. It felt like a dream to her, but it was because she was there. She was there. Her lover pressing ever so lightly against her. Her lover who would cradle her in his arms for the rest of the night. Her lover who she would call her savior. The man she loved. The man she had wanted for so long. That man was now hers... and she was his woman. His goddess. His lovely angel from heaven.

The radio still played a jazzy song in the background. A song she would never forget. A night she had wanted for so long. A night she would never regret.

A woman driven mad by love is beautiful.


End file.
